indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Petrograd, July 1917
|director=Simon Wincer Carl Schultz |production= |airdate=November 28, 1992 March 27, 1993 |prev="Princeton, February 1916" |next=''Young Indiana Jones and the Scandal of 1920'' }} "Petrograd, July 1917" is the thirteenth episode of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, and the seventh episode in season two. The episode originally aired on ABC on March 27, 1993. For home video, it was paired up with "Austria, March 1917" to become Adventures in the Secret Service. Plot summary Opening bookend Professor Jones is staring intently at a photograph displayed in the "Vladimir Lenin: Scenes of Revolt" exhibition when a curator walks up to tell him the exhibition is about to close for the day. Indy complains that the picture is labelled wrong, as it was taken in July 1917 and not October, but the curator doubts he knows "better than experts in the history of the period." Pointing to someone holding a banner in the photo , Indy also informs the curator that that person had only thirty seconds to live when it was taken, which he knows because he was there working for French Intelligence to prevent Lenin's rise to power at the time. Closing bookend Indy reflects on the four hundred people who died in the July Days before the Bolsheviks knew the revolution wasn't happening: "By October, it was a different story, but October was a long way off." He then points out himself as a blur on the left of the photo before moving along, leaving the curator to examine it on his own. Appearances Cast and characters *Sean Patrick Flanery as Indiana Jones *George Hall as Old Indy *Julia Stemberger as Rosa *Jean Pierre Cassel as Ambassador *Beata Pozniak as Irena *Ravil Isyanov as Sergei *Gary Olsen as Boris *Roger Sloman as Lenin *Alan Cox as Dmitri *Marc Berman as Laurentine *Pierre Lacan as Brossard *Jean-Gabriel Nordmann as First Secretary *Elsa Zylberstein as Telephone Girl *Melon Garcula as Cap Man *Martin Hub as Bolshevik #1 *Karel Engel as Bolshevik #2 *Jan Nemejovský as Second Secretary *Joe Inscoe as Curator (bookends) *Charles Dickens *Maxim Gorky *Indiana *Anna Mary Jones *Henry Walton Jones, Senior *Alexander Kerensky *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Nicholas II of Russia *George Bernard Shaw *Leon Trotsky *H. G. Wells Locations *Russia **Petrograd *Finland *France **Paris *Germany Artifacts *''Young Enthusiasts Bring Bolsheviks to Power'' Miscellanea *Bolsheviks *Cossacks *Russian Provisional Government *''The Invisible Man'' *''The Time Machine'' *''War and the Future'' Behind the scenes Production *Produced by: Rick McCallum *Created by: George Lucas *Music by: Laurence Rosenthal *Written by: Gavin Scott based on a story by George Lucas *Directed by: Simon Wincer & Carl Schultz (bookends) Director Simon Wincer was first invited to shoot "Petrograd, July 1917" shortly after completing work on "German East Africa, December 1916" and "Congo, January 1917," which he accepted because he "had such a fun time" on those episodes with "a nice group of people."Jared, Stephen. "Simon Wincer Interview." TheRaider.net (May 13, 2008). The look for this episode would be quite different, however, because cinematographer David Tattersall wanted it to resemble the style of films like The Third Man. Principal photography for the episode took place primarily during the production block from November 25, 1991 to March 20, 1992,Young Indy Filming Timeline with location filming in Prague, Czechoslovakia, and soundstage shooting at Barrandov Studios in Prague, along with additional location filming in Saint Petersburg itself on March 21 and 22, 1992.Petrograd 1917 (Adventures in the Secret Service) - Young Indy Film Locations During that latter production period, "Russian soldiers offered to sell the crew a Scud missile" and there was a radioactive gas leak from the Leningrad Nuclear Power Plant at Sosnovy Bor, near a filming location.George Lucas: The Creative Impulse — Revised and Updated Edition Continuity *Indy celebrates his 18th birthday in this episode, but Russia still used the Julian Calendar in 1917, so it was July 14 in the United States (where he was born) when July 1 was observed in Petrograd. *The French calendar used by Indy is also mistaken, indicating that July 5, 1917 was a Tuesday when it was in fact a Thursday. *Indy was to encounter Rosa again on the cusp of the Archangel Campaign in the unproduced episode "Moscow, July 1918." Release Television "Petrograd, July 1917" was first broadcast in Italy on November 28, 1992, and it is known to have also aired in Germany and Finland before its American broadcast premiere on March 27, 1993.Young Indiana Jones Air Dates Home video This episode was included in the Japanese LaserDisc box set of episodes from the series released in 1993. It was then edited into Adventures in the Secret Service in 1996, which was released on VHS in 1999 and on DVD in 2007 (as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Two, The War Years). Adaptation "Petrograd, July 1917" was adapted in several different formats, most of which were released before the episode aired in North America: *Richard Brightfield wrote Revolution in Russia, with illustrations by Frank Bolle and cover art by George Tsui, as the third gamebook in the Choose Your Own Adventure series based on The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles from Bantam Books. *Gavin Scott wrote Revolution! based on his own teleplay as the sixth young adult novelisation of the series from Random House. *Nigel Robinson wrote The Rule of Russia, which included the bookend segments featuring Old Indy, as the fourth and last of his young adult novelisations published in the United Kingdom by Fantail Books. *Yasuhiko Ueda (槐多康彦) wrote Akai Jōnetsu (赤い情熱, English: Red Passion) as the fourteenth and last Japanese-language episode adaptation from Bungeishunjū. Soundtrack Although none of the episode's score by composer Laurence Rosenthal was released on any official soundtrack,Chapter 13: Adventures in the Secret Service - Young Indiana Jones Music some cues from it were used in the video game Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings.Reuse of the Music - Young Indiana Jones Music Notes and references See also *''The Russian Revolution - All Power to the Soviets!'' *''V. I. Lenin - History Will Not Forgive Us'' External links * 13